


Jeno's Plan

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaehyun is a single parent, Jaemin is Yuta and Winwin's son, Jeno and Jaemin are best friends, Jeno has a plan to get JaeTen together, Jeno is Jaehyun's son, Jeno wants his dad to be happy again, M/M, Single Parent AU, Taeil is mentionned, Ten is Jeno's new teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Jeno has a plan to make his dad happy again and to make him date his new teacher.Or the AU were Jaehyun is a single parent and Ten is Jeno's new teacher.





	Jeno's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how i came with that but here it is xD  
> Don't hesitate to point any grammar or language mistakes ><  
> Hope you enjoy !

Jaehyun walked past the number of parents in front of the school’s gates, holding his son’s hand tight. The kid was following his father close, a huge smile on his face. While walking, Jaehyun could feel the stares of the other parents on him and Jeno. Well, even if he was a twenty-six-year-old with a five years old little boy, he didn’t regret anything. Screw them and their stares, Jeno was his world and source of happiness. The kid was healthy and happy, and it was all that mattered.

  
Jaehyun stopped in front of the school’s gate and turned to his son, who was watching him with a bright smile. Jaehyun ruffled his hair before pulling him into a warm hug. Jeno placed his arms around his father’s neck tightly and giggled. Jaehyun let go and smiled at the boy.

  
“Have a good day at school, yeah?” he said.

  
Jeno nodded vigorously and headed to his best friend, Jaemin. His friend, Yuta, son’s.

  
Jaehyun got up from his knees and watched the two boys for a few seconds before heading back to his car. Once in, he checked the address of the restaurant where he had sent his application and started driving. He had quitted his former job as a radio host after his partner’s death because he couldn’t spend much time and provide to Jeno’s need because of his schedule. So he had to find a new job. And he hoped that he will get the job. He had related on Yuta and Sicheng too much already. Even Taeil had helped him.

He arrived at the restaurant after a few minutes of driving. He locked his car and entered the restaurant. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was a good restaurant. So Jaehyun really hoped he could start a new beginning here.

The boss, a young man, Jaehyun thought he would be older, came after a few seconds and welcomed him. They shook hands and he led Jaehyun to his office. They sat and the white-dyed-haired boy looked at him and smiled.

  
“Welcome!” he said smiling. “I’m Taeyong and… I’m the boss of the Neo Restaurant. So, I read your résumé but I wanted to know a little bit more about you. Can you tell me about you?” he asked.

  
“I’m Jaehyun Jung, I’m twenty-six.” Jaehyun began before pausing for a little while. Taeyong looked at him and nod with a smile, encouraging him to continue. “My partner died last year on a military mission. I have a five-year old boy. And… I left my former job because I couldn’t take care of him otherwise.”

  
Taeyong nodded and wrote a few things on a bloc note. Then, he looked up at Jaehyun again and pursue with a soft voice.

  
“Why do you want to apply as a waiter here?” he asked.

  
“Because the schedule match with Jeno’s schedule so I wouldn’t have to let him at the child-care center. And also, because that way I could provide to his needs.” Jaehyun said assured.

  
Taeyong nodded with a smile.

  
[…]

  
Jaehyun got out of the restaurant about thirty minutes later. Barely he had reached his car, his phone began to ring. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the school ID on his phone screen. He answered quickly. When the teacher explained what was happening, Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he rubbed his forehead.

  
“I’ll be there in ten.” He said before he hung up.

  
[…]

  
Jaehyun arrived at the school ten minutes later. He entered the building and headed to the principal’s office. There, he found Jeno, who had red and puffy eyes. The school principal and a black-haired male were there too. Jaehyun greeted them quickly and focused on Jeno.

  
“You okay?” Jaehyun asked, worried.

  
Jeno looked up at him and softly nod. When he heard the principal clearing his throat, he looked down. Jaehyun looked at the principal, but it was the black-haired male who talked.

  
“Can I talk to you, alone?” he asked.

  
“Sure.”

  
They got out of the office and stood in the hallway. The black-haired offered Jaehyun his hand, Jaehyun shook it.

  
“I’m Ten Leechaiyapornkul, Jeno’s new teacher.” He presented himself.

  
“Jaehyun Jung. Jeno’s father.” Jaehyun smiled.

  
Ten smiled back but his smile soon vanished to be replaced by a concerned expression.

  
“So… Jeno and one of his classmate had a fight.” Ten explained. “Neither of them is hurt physically but…”

  
“But what?” Jaehyun enquired.

  
“Well, few things have been said by his classmate and…” Jaehyun cut Ten’s sentence.

  
“What had been said?” he asked.

  
Ten looked uncertain before he finally answered.

  
“He said that Jeno’s father had left because he didn’t love him. And because he was ashamed of being with a man and a son.”

  
“Well, you’ll give me the child parents numbers and-“

  
“Jeno didn’t want me to call his parents.”

  
“What?” Jaehyun said puzzled.

  
“He came to me after their fight.” Ten explained. “He doesn’t want you to have problems with it. He explained to me your family situation. So I took his classmate apart and explained to him that what he had said wasn’t something he had the right to say, without going too deep in details of course. And that he didn’t know anything about yours and Jeno’s personal life. And after that, he apologized to Jeno.”

  
Jaehyun looked at the teacher in the eye. He wasn’t lying. He took a moment to take a closer look at him. He was wearing a black jean and a simple white shirt, but he was beautiful. He looked at his eyes again and he was loss for words.

  
“Thank you.” He simply whispered.

  
[…]

  
Jaehyun came back at the end of the school day to get Jeno back. When he saw him, the little boy ran to him and placed his arms around his father’s neck. Jaehyun lifted him up and slowly walked to the car.

  
“Besides this morning you had a good day?” Jaehyun asked softly.

  
“Yeah.” Jeno answered. “I did a painting.”

  
“Oh! A painting of what?”

  
“Teacher Ten!” Jeno said happily.

  
Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. Then, they arrived at the car.

  
“Why did you draw Ten?” the father asked while putting Jeno in his car seat.

  
“To thank him.”

  
[…]

  
While Jeno was busy with his five-year-old homework, Jaehyun was preparing dinner. He read a message on his phone and turned to his son.

  
“Uncle Yuta proposed to take you and Jaemin to the amusement park on Saturday afternoon. You want to?”

  
“Yeah!” Jeno answered joyfully.

  
Jaehyun laughed and answered to Yuta’s text before going back to cooking. Once finished and the table set, father and son began to eat.

  
“About what happened in the morning…” Jaehyun began. “Your teacher explained what happened and-“

  
“I’m sorry dad…” Jeno cut piteously.

  
“Hey, it’s okay buddy. I won’t scold you.” Jaehyun assured. “I just want to know what happened from your point of view.”

  
Jeno sniffled before rubbing his eyes.

  
“HyunKi said that dad left us because he didn’t love me and you. I was angry so I hit him.” He explained. “Then, teacher Ten and Johnny came. I went with teacher Ten and HyunKi went with teacher Johnny. Teacher Ten was very nice. I talked about dad with him. And he said that dad loved us and that he was very courageous.”

  
Jaehyun smiled and ruffled his son hair.

  
“He explained to me that he had explained HyunKi that he couldn’t say what he had said. And that he apologized to you.” When Jeno nodded, Jaehyun added. “Your teacher is a nice person.”

  
“He is the nicest teacher! Better than madam Kim. She was scary.”

  
[…]

  
Jaehyun have had the job. It’s been three weeks since then, and everything was perfect.

  
Well, except maybe the fact that every day, when he takes Jeno back from school, Ten had something to say to him. Either if it’s about Jeno’s attitude with his classmates or in class.

  
“Why are you like this in class?” Jaehyun asked him one day. “You’ve never acted like this before.”

  
“But that way you can see teacher Ten more often!” Jeno answered.

  
“What do you mean?” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows.

  
“He’s nice and pretty.” Jeno said enigmatically. 

  
Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed even more.

He found the answer about a month later. On a Friday evening. When he was waiting for Jeno to come out of school, he saw him dragging a poor Ten by the hand. His eyes widened.

  
“Jeno!” he scolded. “What are you doing?”

  
“Teacher Ten has something to ask you!” Jeno said with a bright smile.

  
Jaehyun then looked at the black-haired male, who’s cheeks had turned red.

  
“Hum…” He began. “I would understand if you said no but… Would you go on a date with me tonight?” he asked.

  
Saying that Jaehyun was surprised and loss for words was a euphemism. Jeno pulled on his coat sleeve to wake him up.

  
“C’mon dad! Say yes!”

  
“But who would take care of yo-“

  
“Jaemin asked Uncle Yuta, I can sleep there.”

  
Jaehyun looked between his son and the teacher, who was waiting nervously. He looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

  
“Yeah. I’d love to.” He smiled and Ten smiled back.

  
[…]

  
“Have fun on your date!” Yuta sing-sang when he dropped Jeno at his house.

  
Jaehyun rolled his eyes and said goodbye to his son, who whispered at his ear.

  
“I hope teacher Ten makes you happy dad.”

  
Jaehyun didn’t have time to response, the kid was already inside. He said goodbye to his friend and headed to his car.

  
He arrived where he has to meet Ten after twenty minutes of driving. The teacher was waiting for him, dressed in a black jean and a burgundy shirt. When he reached him, Jaehyun greeted him.

  
“I thought we could eat a little and then walk around in the park.” Ten proposed.

  
“Seems fine to me.” Jaehyun smiled.

  
While they were eating, Jaehyun learned more about Ten. Like the fact that he and Johnny were childhood best friends. They then switch the subject about a more sensitive subject.

  
“I was wondering… How did you have Jeno with your ex-partner?” Ten asked softly. “I mean, did you adopt or…?”

  
“No we didn’t adopt.” Jaehyun said. “We resorted to a surrogate mother. I gave the sperm and… here it was. Nine months later, he was born.”

  
“Oh, I see!” Ten exclaimed. He took a sip of his wine and continued. “I thought he looks a bit like you. That’s why I was asking. Sorry if it bothered you.”

  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

  
“He’s a good kid.” Ten smiled.

  
“Yeah…” Jaehyun smiled dreamily. “I’m glad I have him.”

  
“Actually… I have something to admit to you…” Ten said after a while.

  
Jaehyun looked at him with a questioning look. Ten rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

  
“Jeno wasn’t acting like a little troublemaker. At all.” He revealed.

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“He didn’t do anything wrong.” Ten explained. “Actually, he asked me to tell you he was doing fooleries because he…. wanted us to see each other. And he wanted me to ask you on a date.”

  
“… Why?” Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. Ten cleared his throat and continued.

  
“He said he wanted you to be happy. And he also said that when you were talking about me, you were smiling. So he explained to me that he wanted us to go on a date together. Because I was making you smile like his dad was making you smile.”

  
Ten looked back and at Jaehyun and saw that the latter was spaced out. Ten quickly waved his hands in front of him.

  
“I’m not saying that I take the place of his dad-“

  
“Doesn’t it bother you?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“What?” Ten said, lost.

  
“That… I already have a son and…” Jaehyun didn’t know how to explain.

  
Ten took his hands between his and looked at Jaehyun’s eyes.

  
“Listen. You had a life and a family before and I totally understand that. I love Jeno, he’s a good kid. I will never replace his father and it’s not what I want, but… Really, I don’t mind. I like you and it includes Jeno.”

  
“So… You want this to be… You want us to be a thing?” Jaehyun began to smile.

  
To support his words, Ten leaned toward Jaehyun, cupping his face between his hands and kissed him softly. They smiled in the kiss before Jaehyun deepened it.

  
“I want us to be a thing.” Ten assured after pulling back. “And… If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have followed Jeno’s plan.” He laughed softly.

  
Jaehyun laughed too and took Ten’s hands in his own and intertwined their fingers.

  
“I think his plan has work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> If you want, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
